Maska tożsamości
by IdrilTasarti2001
Summary: Szczerość - to jedyne słowo, które w słowniku Lily występuje zdecydowanie za rzadko. Oszukując wszystkich dookoła i próbując ukryć swą prawdziwą tożsamość musi zmagać się z ślizgonami wyzywającymi ją od szlam i przeszłością. Do tego wszystkiego dochodzi jeszcze przeklęta kara nałożona przez Dumbledora, którą ma odbywać wraz z Potterem, którego nienawidzi, zresztą z wzajemnością.
1. Prolog

**Oddzielam opowiadanie od miniaturki.**

* * *

— Opowiem wam bajkę— rzekła rudowłosa dziewczynka, spoglądając z uśmiechem na siedzącą przed nią grupkę dzieci.

Żadne z nich nie zwróciło na nią uwagi, co spowodowało głośne westchnienie z jej strony. _A czego innego ja się spodziewałam? _– zapytała samą siebie. Pokręciła głową, a potem przemówiła tonem którego uważała tylko w takich momentach:

— Opowiem wam bajkę! — Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, gdy zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciele skupili na niej wzrok. — Nie będzie to zwyczajna historia — kontynuowała. — Ta opowieść może się różnić od tych, które poznaliście już wcześniej. Nie oczekujcie, że pojawi się tam zagubiona księżniczka ratowana przez przystojnego księcia, czy dwójka ludzi zakochujących się w sobie od pierwszego wrażenia. Nie przewidujcie, że pojawi się tam smok, którego rycerz będzie musiał pokonać, by uratować swą ukochaną ani słaba dama w opresji, która nie umie sobie poradzić bez czyjeś pomocy. Nie wystąpią tu smoki – a przynajmniej takie jakie są nam znane – wróżki, rycerze, rozkochany do szaleństwa książę.

— W takim razie co to za bajka, Idril skoro nie ma tam miłości? I o czym ona w ogóle jest? — spytała z oburzeniem mała brunetka, siedząca na samym przedzie grupy.

Rudowłosa westchnęła ciężko, a uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. _I jak ja mam to do cholerki jasnej jej to wytłumaczyć? Przecież Mika jest typem romantyczki dla której świat nie istnieje bez zakochanych w sobie księcia i księżniczki! Co ja mam jej powiedzieć? _— pytała samą siebie z rozpaczą. I wtedy zrozumiała. Właśnie TA powieść dawała jej szanse zaspokojenia żądnej dziewczynki, ograniczając przy tym słodycz i cukierkowość większości opowiastek do minimum. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło, odpowiadając:

— Widzisz Mika, ta historia jest o nienawiści. Tak, mała. O nienawiści, ale nie tylko. Jest też o źle, niegodziwości, intrydze i śmierci. Nie przerywaj mi! — fuknęła Idril na młodego zielonookiego chłopca, który otwierał usta. — Jak już mówiłam: nie jest to zwykła opowieść. Nie zaczyna się ona ani od „dawno, dawno temu…", ani od „za górami za lasami…". Zaczyna się od „Serce mężczyzny ścisnęło się ze strachu, a w jego oczach pojawiło przerażenie…"*

* * *

Serce mężczyzny ścisnęło się ze strachu, a w jego oczach pojawiło przerażenie na widok będącego w gruzach mieszkania. Szok, który odbijał się na jego twarzy zmienił się w trwogę. Pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową i rzucił się w stronę budynku. Nie zwracał uwagi na odłamki szkła z porozbijanych szyb ani na rozwalone przedmioty. Biegł szukając jedynej osoby dla której chciał żyć. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia kiedy znalazł się salonie. Rozejrzał się i miał już ruszyć dalej, gdy usłyszał ciche kasłanie. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, a czerwonych oczach czarnowłosego pojawił się ból mieszany z niedowierzaniem . Jego słodka Mery leżała na podłodze przywalona gruzami. Pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową, a potem wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie, którym usunął resztki ściany i klęknął przy blondynce, która spojrzała na niego zamglonymi błękitnymi oczami. Słaby uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy ujrzała swego ukochanego. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ten jej przerwał:

— Mery, nie mów nic. Zaraz cię uleczę.

Ona jednak pokręciła delikatnie głową, odpowiadając:

— Nic mi już nie pomoże Tom. Nie da się mnie uleczyć. Jestem chora na mugolskiego raka — dodała słabym głosem.

— Ale… — zaczął szybko, chcąc zaprzeczyć.

Uciszyła go podniesieniem dłoni. Powoli uniosła ją do góry, dotykając jego policzka. Pokręciła ponownie głową, patrząc na niego spojrzeniem w którym widział zarówno ból, jak i miłość. Spojrzał na nią, a po jego policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to miało się tak skończyć. Teraz, gdy po tylu latach oczekiwania miało na świat przyjść ich dziecko, jego ukochana umierała, a on nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Był bezradny. W tej chwili nie obchodziło go nawet to, czy wpadną tu aurorzy z Dumbledorem na czele i go aresztują. Nie liczyło się nic innego prócz jego kochanej Mery. Milczał patrząc w jej oczy.

— Tom? — wyszeptała w końcu.

Zadrżał, słysząc jej coraz słabszy głos. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

— Tak? — zapytał.

Ona odpowiedziała mu nikłym uśmiechem.

— Ja... — przerwała na chwile, a po chwili kontynuowała: — Ja urodziłam, gdy ciebie nie było. Miała wezwać Arie, gdy dom zaczął się walić… Musisz… — Ponownie przerwała, tym razem, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi. — Musisz… sprawdzić, czy… — Zaczęła kaszleć, a jednak nie poddała się i mówiła dalej, choć powieki ciążyły jej nieznośnie, a śmierć wołała ją, by zabrać w ostatni sen. — Czy… Czy na… nasza… Li… Lilian… Liliana — Kolejny, choć już słabszy, napad kaszlu. — przeżyła. Jest w kołysce — wyszeptała ostatkiem sił, zamykając oczy.

Z gardła mężczyzny wydobył się krzyk. Krzyk, w którym słychać było jego uczucia. Furię, że Dumbledore odważył się zabrać mu ukochaną istotę. Gniew na samego siebie, że nie zdążył na czas. Rozpacz, bo wiedział, że jego Mery nie żyje. Nienawiść, którą czuł do Albusa i jego sługusów. I coś, jakby… tęsknotę? Pokręcił głową, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Zagryzł wargę, a potem machnął różdżką, wyczarowując czarną różę, którą obłożył odpowiednimi zaklęciami. Po raz ostatni spojrzał na swoją żonę, kładąc jej kwiat na piersi. Chciał wstać i ruszyć w stronę sypiali, którą przygotowali dla dziecka, ale tknięty impulsem ucałował jeszcze ciepłe usta zmarłej.

— Przysięgam ci Mery, jeśli Liliana przeżyła dopilnuję, by włos jej z głowy nie spadł. Dumbledore popełnił największy błąd w swoim życiu, zabierając mi ciebie — wyszeptał.

Wstał i nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył w kierunku pokoju dla dziecka. Niepewnie otworzył drzwi i z kołaczącym się w jego klatce piersiowej sercem, podszedł do kołyski. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga, gdy zobaczył najzieleńsze oczy jakie widział w całym swoim życiu. Rzadkie, rude włoski zdobiły główkę dzieciny. Tom zdobył się na słaby uśmiech, podnosząc dziewczynkę. Zadrżał, przytulając delikatnie tą małą i kruchą istotkę, która była jego córką. Ucałował delikatnie czoło dziecka, które patrzyło na niego z zainteresowaniem, bez cienia strachu.

— Będę cię chronić, chociażby za cenę życia — szepnął, patrząc na córkę z miłością.

Westchnął cicho, a potem, okręcając się wokół własnej osi, zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

* * *

_To jest ta śmierć ten miecz wyjęty w słońcu_

_Przy oknie kwitnie śliwka na płocie stoi kogut_  
_na progu zdjęty but prawidło tamtej stopy_  
_To jest ta śmierć_

_To jest ta śmierć ta żywa rana gliny_  
_Pod grządką chodzi kret po grządce słodki groszek_  
_za lasem chodzi Chrystus nad lasem jego głowac_  
_To jest ta śmierć_

_To jest ta śmierć ten głos zsypany w rzekę_  
_Dziecko uczy się Zdrowaś źrebię uczy się siana_  
_w studni pracuje wiecznie wapienne serce wody_  
_To jest ta śmierć_

_To jest ta śmierć ten ja siedzący przy mnie_  
_Całuję w usta miecz całuję ranę ziemi _  
_z kamieniem w ustach idę rybią tętnicą rzeki  
To jest ta śmierć_

To jest ta śmierć to sowie oko zmierzchu  
Matka wychodzi z drzwi siostra wychodzi z psalmu  
na palcach brat strzeliście sięga jesionu słucha  
To jest ta śmierć

_**Tadeusz Nowak**_

* * *

_*** Idril musiałaś to wtrącić, co?! — wrzeszczy na całe gardło Rossen, stojąc nad koleżanką. **_

_**— Oj Rosuś, kotek, znasz mnie! Ja zawsze muszę się wszędzie wcisnąć! Przecież to nic takiego! — Idril broni się zażarcie.**_

_**Rossen wyciąga łuk i zaczyna strzelać w kierunku Rudej. **_

_**— Aaaa! Kali ratuj — krzyczy Ruda.  
Po chwili zmienia zdanie, bierze miecz i niszczy strzały, wyciągając własny łuk.**_

_**— Wiesz, że jestem od Tolkiena? — pyta, a Ros potakuje. — A wiesz, że jestem elfką? A w czym są najlepsze elfy? — Idril szczerzy się jak psychopatka.**_

_**Wyjmuje pierwszą strzałę z kołczanu i już zamierza naciągnąć ją na cięciwę, gdy słyszy dziki wrzask:**_

_**— Jak wy się zachowujecie?! Natychmiast macie się uspokoić!**_

_**Wściekła Kali stoi w progu drzwi, gromiąc przyjaciółki wzrokiem...**_

**Hulk12 - nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu. Moje sny są psychiczne, ale co Idril może na to poradzić? **

**Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba ten prolog!**

**Pozdro**

**Idril, Rossen i Kali.**

**Ps. Spodziewajcie się więcej takich tekstów, bo my się strasznie często kłócimy!**


	2. Rozdział 1

**_Our bodies burning, tides are turning, somehow stopping time_**

**_What is becoming of my heart and mind?*_**

* * *

Droga Liliano!

Pisząc ten list nie mam zielonego pojęcia od czego zacząć i jak Ci to wszystko wyjaśnić. Może powinna opowiedzieć Ci wszystko od początku? Chyba tak, ale zajęłoby mi to naprawdę dużo czasu, którego niestety nie mam. Muszę się pośpieszyć nim Twój ojciec wróci do domu. Nie wiem kiedy przyjdzie z pracy, a wolałabym by jeszcze się o tym nie dowiedział, ale do rzeczy. Musisz wiedzieć, że jestem Twoją matką. Zapewne w tej chwili otworzyłaś szeroko usta, wpatrując się w list z niedowierzaniem, ale taka jest prawda.

Piszę do Ciebie, bo jestem świadoma tego, że umrę nim będziesz mogła mnie chociażby zapamiętać. W momencie, w którym zaszłam w ciążę z Twoim ojcem okazało się, że jestem śmiertelnie chora na mugolką chorobę. Mogłabym próbować leczyć się magicznie, ale to by oznaczało utratę Ciebie, mojej małej, nienarodzonej córeczki, czego nigdy bym nie zrobiła. Chociaż jeszcze nie przyszłaś na świat, za bardzo Cię kocham bym mogła dopuścić do Twojej śmierci w zamian za moje przeżycie. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, jesteś moim maleńkim skarbem, dla którego jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko. Rozumiem jeśli tego nie zrozumiesz, jeśli będziesz miała do mnie żal, że umarłam, ale… proszę, postaraj się zrozumieć, że nie mogę Cię stracić. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważna… Poza tym Twój ojciec nie przeżyłby straty naszej dwójki, dla mnie i tak było już za późno. Chciałabym byś nie musiała tego czytać, ale los jest kapryśny, więc prawdopodobnie mnie nie wysłucha. Skarbie, biorąc pod uwagę charakter Twego ojca, niewiele Ci o mnie powiedział… Chciałabym, więc to naprawić. W paczce załączonej do listu jest moja myślowiednia i fiolki z wspomnieniami, które pozwolą lepiej Ci lepiej poznać zarówno mnie, jak i Twojego ojca. Kochanie, zapewne zastanawiasz się jakim cudem ten list pojawił się dopiero teraz, a nie kiedy indziej. Powód jest prosty. Wcześniej byłaś na to za młoda, a ja zaklęłam go tak, by pokazał Ci się w Twoje jedenaste urodziny.

Maleńka, jest tak wiele rzeczy, które chciałabym Ci jeszcze przekazać, ale muszę kończyć, bo Twój tata wraca do domu. Pamiętaj o jednym kochanie, zawsze, niezależnie od tego gdzie będziesz, ja będę z Tobą. Może nie będziesz mogła mnie zobaczyć, ale ja żyję w Twoim sercu, jestem przy tobie niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy.

Pamiętaj, kocham Cię

Mama

P.S. W kopercie jest również medalion. Noś go zawsze przy sobie, a gdy znajdziesz się w tarapatach lub będziesz potrzebowała czyjeś rady powiedz ,,Amor vincit mortem".

P.S.S. Nie mów o tym liście ani o wspomnieniach tacie! On nie może wiedzieć, że Ty wiesz!

* * *

Słone łzy spływały po twarzy rudowłosej dziewczynki skulonej w kącie. Po tylu latach, które przeżyła wiedząc tak mało o swej matce, ta przysyła do niej list. List, w którym pisze, że ją kocha i, że zawsze będzie przy niej. Liliana nie mogła uwierzyć, że po tak długim czasie, w ciągu którego ciągle zastanawiała się jaka ona była, ma w końcu namacalny dowód tego, że ona istniała. Drżącą ręką sięgnęła niepewnie w kierunku koperty, a potem przekręciła, sprawiając, że wyleciał coś z niej wyleciało. Sięgnęła po leżący na ziemi medalion, podnosząc go. Ze zdumieniem otworzyła przedmiot, a po chwili ponowie zalała się łzami. W środku było zdjęcie jej uśmiechniętych rodziców, tańczących na weselu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że w jej ręce wpadło coś takiego. Zawsze kiedy próbowała namówić swego ojca, by pozwolił jej przejrzeć albumy z zdjęciami, na których była mama, zabraniał jej tego, karcąc ją. A teraz, w końcu, mogła poznać i matkę i ojca. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tym. Wstała podchodząc do pozostawionej na łóżku paczki. Już po chwili zanurzyła się w wspomnieniach.

* * *

_— Profesor chyba oszalał! _—_ krzyk młodego Toma Riddla wypełnił pomieszczenie. _—_ Naprawdę pan sądził, że mógłbym pomóc panu w... w czymś takim?! Prędzej bym zginął niż pozwolił żeby coś takiego się wydarzyło! Ani ja, ani moi przyjaciele nie pomożemy panu w tym — warknął chłopak._

_Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego dobrodusznym spojrzeniem poczym odpowiedział spokojnie:_

_— Tom, my się chyba nie zrozumieliśmy. Ja cię nie PYTAM czy mi pomożecie, ja ci OZNAJMIAM fakty. Czy to ci się podoba, czy też nie, pomożecie mi w moim planie — dodał._

_W szesnastolatku zawrzała krew. Jak ten człowiek mógł mówić coś takiego?! Że niby on i jego przyjaciele mieliby… mieliby brać udział w czymś tak okrutnym? Przecież oni od lat dążyli do tego by zapanowała harmonia, by hogwartczycy nauczyli się ze sobą żyć w zgodzie. Starali się przełamać lody i zmniejszyć niechęć do ich domu u pozostałych. Może i w dalszym ciągu nie znosili gryfonów i uważali ich za głupich i - co najmniej - mało inteligentnych czarodziejów, to przynajmniej starali się ograniczać kpin, które posyłali w ich kierunku. O ile życie w pokoju z puchonami i krukonami było przyjemną perspektywą, to próba całkowitego zakopania toporów wojennych pomiędzy ślizgonami i gryfonami jest rzeczą całkowicie nierealną. Poza tym… kto wtedy dostarczałby szkole rozrywek? Młody Riddle potrząsnął głową, poczym odpowiedział:_

_— Nie, nie pomożemy panu w czymś, co nie ma prawa skończyć się dobrze. Osobiście dopilnuje by jeszcze dzisiaj ministerstwo dowiedziało się o pańskich planach — wypalił nim zdążył się powstrzymać._

_W oczach Dumbledora pojawiły się złowieszcze błyski. Błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi, celując w chłopaka różdżką. Jak ten niewdzięczny bachor mógł mu się sprzeciwiać?! Po tym jak zamiast dążyć do jego wydalenia ze szkoły, gdy dowiedział się czyim jest dziedzicem, pomógł mu, on śmie mu grozić ministerstwem! Co za bezczelność! Co jak co, ale takiego traktowania nie miał zamiaru ignorować. Lodowatym tonem rzekł:_

_— Albo pomożesz mi po dobroci, albo cię do tego zmuszę._

_Tom uniósł wysoko głowę, patrząc bez cienia lęku w oczy starca. Mógł być potężnym czarodziejem, ale on się go nie bał. W momencie, w którym po raz pierwszy zobaczył bazyliszka, w momencie, w którym po raz pierwszy poczuł, że naprawdę jest tylko człowiekiem, strach opuścił go by już więcej nie powrócić i nawet ten staruch nie mógł tego zmienić._

_— Tak? Co mi pan zrobi? — spytał z ironię, grając na czas._

_Wiedział, że jeśli nie wróci wciągu godziny jego przyjaciele zaczną go tu szukać. Musiał po prostu odpowiednio długo przeciągać rozmowę._

_— Sam mnie do tego zmusiłeś — warknął nauczyciel. _

— _Mali__trahant ad__latus__— rzekł twardym głosem._

_Czarny promień pomknął w kierunku szesnastolatka, uderzając go w pierś. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a z ust ślizgona wydobył się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Ból jaki ogarnął jego ciało był nie do opisania słowami, które znajdują się w ludzkim słowniku. Promieniował w każdej komórce jego ciała, rozdzierając je i scalając, by potem ponownie rozerwać na mniejsze części. Jednak to jego serce ucierpiało najbardziej. Trucizna, która została do niego wstrzyknięta nigdy nie zostawała do końca wyleczona…_

* * *

_— Czemu?! Czemu ją zostawiłeś?! Dlaczego do jasnej cholery pozostawiłeś ją bez środków do życia, gdy była w ciąży? Jakim prawe to zrobiłeś?! Co dało ci prawo byś o niej zapomniał? Byś jej nie szukał i pozostawił ją na pastwę losu?! Przecież była w ciąży! — wrzasnął, patrząc z furią na stojącego przed nim ojca._

_Nienawidził go za to, że zostawił jego matkę. Za to, że nigdy później nie zainteresował się tym, co się wydarzył. Że porzucił ich na pastwę losu. Nienawidził też swoich dziadków, za to, że wychowali potwora jakim był jego ojciec. Za to, że nie starali się odnaleźć swego wnuka. Jakie to było dla nich wygodne! Odzyskać syna, pozbywając się synowej i dziecka, które ta miała urodzić. Wiedział jedno – oni muszą za to zapłacić. _

_— Naprawdę jesteście tak ślepi, że tego nie widzicie?! — krzyknął, rozglądając się po twarzach zebranych przed nim ludzi. — Naprawdę myślicie, że jeśli będziemy im pozwalać na to by się rozprzestrzenili będzie lepiej?! Nie! Mylicie się! Nie będzie lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie, będzie dużo gorzej. Zapomnieliście już jak nas traktowali? Zapomnieliście o tym ile z nas zginęło przez ich cholerne fanaberie?! Przez to, że nie potrafili zrozumieć tego, że jesteśmy tacy jak oni? Chociaż nie… Nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni. Jesteśmy dużo LEPSI! Czemu niby oni zasługują na życie a my nie? Powiedzcie mi czemu?! Dlaczego mamy im pobłażać, wybaczyć te wszystkie lata gdy byliśmy torturowani, gdy musieliśmy kryć się by nie zostać zabitym?! Co z tego, że to przeszłość? Czy to daje nam prawo by zapomnieć? Nie i musimy z tym skończyć! _

_Tom z ironicznym uśmiechem przyglądał się zebranym. Wiedział, że przeciągnął ich na swoją stronę. Czuł, że są na każde jego skinienie, a jak nie… Cóż, mała klątwa Imperius z pewnością mu pomoże. _

* * *

**_Kolejny atak Voldemorta!_**

**_Wczorajszego wieczoru szaleniec nazywany przez samego siebie Voldemortem zaatakował wraz z swoimi ludźmi mugolską wioskę, wybijając tamtejszą ludność. Nikt nie przeżył. Mężczyzna wraz z swoimi sługami zabijał wszystkich, nie patrząc na płeć, czy wiek. Sytuacja ta jest bardzo podobna do tego, co działo się za czasów, gdy Grindewald siał spustoszenie… Nie chcę krakać, ale czyżby Voldemort podążał śladami Grindewalda?(…)_**

_Blond włosa osiemnastolatka westchnęła cicho, kręcąc głową. To, co przeczytała było naprawdę przerażające. Ostatnim czego im teraz potrzeba był kolejny Czarny Pan. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie może do tego dopuścić. Jej świat nie zdążył się jeszcze pozbierać po ostatniej klęsce, która go dotknęła. _

* * *

_— I co? Zabijesz mnie? — spytała, wpatrując się w niego z ironią._

_Wiedziała, że przeciąga strunę, ale nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Od tego czy jej się uda zależało życie setek niewinnych ludzi. Musiała ukończyć swą misje, a jeśli przy tym zginie… Cóż, już dawno pogodziła się z tym, że musi umrzeć. Teraz czy później, co to za różnica?  
Patrzyła, jak spogląda na nią z irytacją i zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem jej nie odpowie. To by było coś niezwykłego. Tak nieczuły facet, który morduje an zawołanie miałby odpowiedzieć jej? Zwyczajnej, szlamowatej dziewczynie? Jeszcze czego! Kiedy uniósł różdżkę i wymierzył ją w jej stronę już wiedziała, że nie spełni swego zdania. Postanowiła jednak spróbować po raz ostatni._

_— Myślałam, że jednak masz duszę… Myliłam się — szepnęła cicho. _

_Voldemort opuścił różdżkę, patrząc na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, a ona zastanawiała się co takiego chodzi mu po głowie. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować był już przy niej, chwytając ją za ramie i teleportując się. _

* * *

_— Odejdź — wyszeptała, wbijając spojrzenie w ziemię._

_Jak on mógł tak postąpić? Wiedziała, że była tylko i wyłącznie jego zabaweczką, ale to co zrobił… Nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego tak bardzo przez to cierpiała. Przecież była jego niewolnicą, zabawką, którą używał kiedy miał na to ochotę, a ona głupia liczyła na coś więcej. Naprawdę sądziła, że dla niej porzuci swoje dawne życie? Że się zmieni? _

_— Mery — Jego głos był cichy, niepewny. — Ja… ja cię przepraszam, wiem, że nie powinienem, ale… — urwał, wpatrując się w nią ze smutkiem. — Proszę wybacz mi._

_Spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Czarny Pan przepraszał za swoje czyny zwyczajną niewolnicę? Coś niebywałego._

_— Czemu przepraszasz? — zapytała szeptem._

_Nie odpowiedział. Milczeli przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu uniósł jej brodę, a potem, przysuwając się do niej, złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek._

* * *

_— …Na ład całego świata, na dusze wszystkich żywych,  
przyrzekam Ci najdroższa, że dotrzymam obietnic swych.  
Daję Ci miłość moją jedyną, co goreje niczym słońca płomień,  
to uczucie wspaniałe nigdy nie minie, nie zamieni się w kamień.  
Oddam Ci się bez reszty, swoje serce dam pod zastaw,  
nigdy Cię nie zdradzę; ma wierność niczym bezdenny staw.  
W nim Twoja dusza pływa sobie powoli,  
ofiaruję Ci swoją, do towarzystwa w niedoli.  
Do radości i szczęścia, do smutku i żalu,  
przysięgam, że ufam; że kocham bez granic.  
Mój honor posągiem złotym się stanie,  
daję Ci go, niech w Naszych sercach zostanie..._

_— …Na ład całego świata, na dusze wszystkich żywych,  
przyrzekam Ci najdroższy, że dotrzymam obietnic swych.  
Daję Ci miłość moją jedyną, co goreje niczym słońca płomień,  
to uczucie wspaniałe nigdy nie minie, nie zamieni się w kamień.  
Oddam Ci się bez reszty, swoje serce dam pod zastaw,  
nigdy Cię nie zdradzę; ma wierność niczym bezdenny staw.  
W nim Twoja dusza pływa sobie powoli,  
ofiaruję Ci swoją, do towarzystwa w niedoli.  
Do radości i szczęścia, do smutku i żalu,  
przysięgam, że ufam; że kocham bez granic.  
Mój honor posągiem złotym się stanie,  
daję Ci go, niech w Naszych sercach zostanie._

* * *

_— Mery?! Mery, co się stało? — Przerażony głos mężczyzny rozniósł się po całym domu._

_Blondynka spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach, po czym odparła:_

_— Tom, ja… ja jestem w ciąży…_

* * *

—… i pamiętaj…

— Należysz do potomków Slytherina, a to coś znaczy — Jedenastoletnia dziewczynka przerwała swemu ojcu wykład. — Tato! Mówiłeś mi to setkę razy, ja naprawdę wiem o tym — westchnęła ze znudzeniem. — Poza tym jadę do szkoły, a zresztą… przecież tam i tak nikt nie będzie wiedział o tym, że jestem jego dziedziczką — dodała zirytowana.

Tom wywrócił oczami, patrząc z dumą na swą córkę. Była już taka duża! I tak bardzo dojrzała… Westchnął ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie jest już ta sama mała dziewczynka, która swoim zachowaniem przyprawiała każdą osobę, której przyszło się nią opiekować, o ból głowy. Pocałował ją w czoło, odpowiadając:

— Lily, proszę, uważaj na siebie w szkole.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się, odpowiadając:

— Tak, tato.

Z szerokim uśmiechem ruszyła w stronę pociągu, ciągnąc za sobą swój bagarz.

* * *

— Black Syriusz!

— GRYFFINDOR!

Liliana spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na latorośl Blacków, która podążała z szerokim uśmiechem w stronę stołu gryfonów. Dziwne, przecież członkowie jego rodu od zawsze byli ślizgonami. Czuła, że ten chłopak sporo namiesza.

— Evans Lily!

Rudowłosa z opóźnieniem zorientowała się, że nauczycielce chodzi o nią. Naprawdę trudno było jej przywyknąć do nowego nazwiska. Pokręciła głową, a potem skierowała się w stronę krzesła na którym usiadła.

— _Hmm… _— Usłyszała głos tiary. — _Niezwykłe, zaiste niezwykłe z ciebie dziecko… Jesteś potomkinią Slytherina, to przecież takie oczywiste, ale czy powinnam cię tam przydzielać? Chyba nie, ale ty nie chcesz trafić do żadnego innego domu, co? Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz takiej sytuacji, prawda? W takim razie dobrze _— rzekł kapelusz, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą na myśl, że trafi do domu przodków.

— SLYTHE… GRYFFIDNOR!

Z przerażeniem dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że tiara zmieniła swój werdykt. Było tak blisko, a ona w ostatnim momencie została umieszczona w domu, do którego nie powinna trafić! Jakim cudem? Nie! Nie i jeszcze raz nie! Wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji było tylko jedno – czapka oszalała. Z zirytowaną miną ruszyła w stronę stołu swego domu.

— Lupin Remus!

— GRYFFINDOR!

_No i kolejny gryfon_ — prychnęła w myślach, patrząc na zbliżającego się blondyna.

— Potter James!

_Potter? Ojciec wspominał mi o ich rodzinie _— przeszło przez myśl jedenastolatce. _Ponoć w czasach zanim Dumbledore go przeklął zaprzyjaźnił się z ojcem chłopaka, Charlusem Potterem… Może nie będzie taki zły _— westchnęła.

— Petigrew Peter!

— GRYFFINDOR!

Liliana rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Jakim cudem ktoś taki trafił do Gryffindoru? To było po prostu nierealne. Były dwa logiczne wyjaśnienia: a) czapka oszalała, b) świat stanął na głowie.

Z takimi myślami dziewczyna podążała za prefektem Gryffindoru do swojej wierzy.

* * *

* Dead by Sunries – In The Darkness

**Idril bardzo przeprasza, że minął prawie miesiąc od prologu, ale word Idril nie lubi, więc usunął jej sześciostronny rozdział. Jako że rudzielec jest istotą wredną i złośliwą, autorka wkurzyła się i dopiero po błaganiach Kali, że w końcu wszyscy o tym zapomną, postanowiła wziąć się do roboty. Rozdział jest jaki jest, ale lepszy niż jego brak. Mogę wymigać się również tym, że mam sporo nauki. Cztery strony czytanego tekstu do nauki na pamięć po angielsku... Za jakie grzechy?! Do tego masa prac domowych i nauki... Grr! Jak tak jest w szóstej klasie to co będzie w gimnazjum? Nie chcę wiedzieć. **

**Pozdrawiamy, zapraszamy do komentowania i dziękujemy za każdy komentarz, który jest dla nas wielką motywacją**

**Idril**

**Rossen**

**i**

**Kali**


End file.
